For example, in a vehicle having wheels, each of the wheels (Wheel Center; hereinafter referred to as WC) is generally displaced (stroked) upwards when riding over unevenness of a road surface. At that time, a suspension allows the wheel (wheel center) to be displaced rearwards by buffer action of a compliance bush, thereby absorbing shock applied to the wheel when riding over unevenness of the road surface.
A rear suspension is set to allow the entire wheel to be displaced (stroked) upwards and to be displaced rearwards by its mechanical operation, thereby absorbing shock applied to the wheel when riding over unevenness of the road surface, in addition to working of the compliance bush.